


Oh please, God, wake me

by DestielIsFuckinReal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Michael is a bitch, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 23:45:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16294232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielIsFuckinReal/pseuds/DestielIsFuckinReal
Summary: The title (and the lines at beginning and end) come from One by Metallica





	Oh please, God, wake me

  _I can't remember anything_  
_Can't tell if this is true or dream_  
_Deep down inside I feel to scream_  
_This terrible silence stops me_

◝✦◟ ◞✦◜ ◝✦◟ ◞✦◜ ◝✦◟

Dean wakes up to the birds chirping outside his bedroom window and the sun peaking through the curtains. He turns to Cas who's still deep asleep and buried in the covers, his messy hair the only thing visible. He smiles, vaguely remembering his husband kissing his forehead before getting in bed with him after one of his colleagues' bachelor party. He stretches, his back popping in the right places, and stands up, planning to surprise his family with breakfast. He hums to himself while preparing the batter for the pancakes.

Dean is happy. He has a beautiful house, the job and the man of his dreams along with two perfect children, Jack, Cas's biological son from his previous marriage, and seven-years-old Hannah, who's blue eyes can rival Cas's own.

Speaking of the devil, Cas walks in the kitchen dragging his feet and rubbing sleep from his eyes.

«Morning sleepy head» Dean smiles.

Cas just grunts and makes a beeline for the coffee pot, filling the cup Dean left him next to it. _Damn coffee junkie_ , Dean thinks fondly. Cas puts one arm around his waist, sipping his coffee.

«What are you doing?» he asks, kissing his cheek.

«Pancakes» Dean replies, turning his head to kiss Cas properly. His husband smiles when they part and Dean's heart does a somersault.

«Ten years and you still take my breath away» Dean says.

«Shut up» Cas mutters and turns to the sink to rinse his cup. Dean knows he's blushing and he grins, all this time together and he still menages to make Cas blush like a schoolgirl.

«When did you put Hannah to sleep yesterday?» Cas asks, changing the topic.

«Around ten-ish? We watched Frozen» Dean turns to his husband, «Speaking of, I promised her Disneyland for her birthday»

Cas sighs, «Dean, you know I have work on her birthday»

«So? Take a day off, you work too much anyway,» he says, walking closer, «and Jack will come back from the field trip to DC the day before, so we can all go on a family trip»

«You know, Jack texted me yesterday and said he wants to get in politics» Cas's smile is kinda sad, «just like his mother»

Dean kisses his forehead and Cas hugs him, «Kelly would be so proud»

They stay like this for some moments, when Cas untangles himself from Dean's arms, «I'm going to wake up Hannah» he says and walks to their daughter's room.

Dean hates this, hates when Cas kinda closes himself off every time they talk about Kelly. Don't get him wrong, he gets him, Cas really loved Kelly, they've been together since high school. He just hates feeling helpless to Cas's (and Jack's, even though the kid never really met his mother) pain.

«Dean!» Cas's scared cry brings him back to reality. He runs to Hannah's bedroom, the curtain is down so it's a little dark inside. Dean looks around, his eyes stopping on Cas's pale, scared face and then moving on Hannah's bed. There's a red stain on her Back to the Future covers but no Hannah. Before he can panic, a voice comes from the darkest corner of the room.

«Is this what you _really_ want?» Michael asks, almost annoyed. He comes out of the shadows, stopping next to Cas, who seems frozen in time. «A family, with your Angel boyfriend» he spits the last word as if it is a curse.

«Leave him alone» Dean says, his fists clenched, when Michael runs a finger behind Cas's ear. He should have known, it was too good to be true. It's not the first time Michael played with his mind, with his feelings.

Michael looks back at him, «Oh Dean» he tuts, «you really think you deserve all of this? The apple pie life?» he says looking around, «They're all dead» he turns back to Dean, «and it was you who killed them by saying yes to me»

«We had a deal» Dean says slowly for what is probably the hundredth time.

Michael shrugs, «I changed the deal. And I'm just getting started, so relax» he grins, «and enjoy the ride»

He snaps his fingers and everything turns dark. Dean falls on his knees, screaming to the void, trapped in his own mind.

◝✦◟ ◞✦◜ ◝✦◟ ◞✦◜ ◝✦◟ 

_Nothing is real but pain now_

_Hold my breath as I wish for death_  
_Oh please, God, wake me_

**Author's Note:**

> The title (and the lines at beginning and end) come from One by Metallica


End file.
